Maiden Voyage
Maiden Voyage is the sixth episode of Season 4 and the seventy-first episode of Code Lyoko. Plot The episode opens in gym class, where Jeremie does poorly climbing the rock wall, falls, and is chastised by Jim for being unathletic. Later, during lunch, the Lyoko Warriors discuss how Aelita and Jeremie are still making minor adjustments to the Skid. It is then revealed by Mr. Delmas that it is Fire, Safety, Risk, and Prevention Day at Kadic Academy. Due to FSRP Day, all afternoon classes are cancelled and all buildings on campus must be temporarily vacated and locked for an evacuation exercise. After being persuaded by the others, Jeremie agrees to take advantage of the lockout to go to the Factory to perform a test dive in the Skid. On Lyoko, the Skid works perfectly, and Aelita pilots to ship out of Carthage. Then, after persuading Jeremie further, the Skid dives into the Digital Sea, where Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi explore for five minutes. Suddenly, the navigation systems on both the Skid and the Lab's interface stop working, and the Skid becomes lost in the Digital Sea. Jeremie reveals the navigation system has a bug, and that once the Skid runs out of power, the others will be lost forever in the Digital Sea. He then informs them that he owns a CD with subprograms on it that can debug the system, and leaves the Factory to retrieve them from his dorm room. However, on campus, Jim denies Jeremie entry into the dormitory building due to the evacuation exercise, and he is forced to sneak in through a side entrance. In the Digital Sea, the Skid begins to be pulled into a large object's gravity, and Odd suggests they have somehow found Lyoko again. However, Aelita somehow realizes the object is not Lyoko, and is forced to use a large amount of the Skid's power reserves to break away from its gravity. Meanwhile, Jeremie decides to climb onto the roof after finding more teachers guarding the halls of the dormitory building, and nearly falls. Jeremie eventually finds an open skylight leading to the attic, and reenters the dorm building, where he proceeds to his room and retrieves the CD. In the Digital Sea, the Skid comes across two Kongres, and Aelita attempts to evade them. Jeremie arrives back in the Lab and begins the debugging process while Aelita releases the Nav Skids, allowing Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi to battle the Kongres. During the battle, the debugging is completed, and Jeremie sends Aelita the coordinates back to Lyoko. The Nav Skids reattach to the Skidbladnir, and Aelita returns to Lyoko safely. Afterward, the Lyoko Warriors convene in the Lab, where they discuss the Digital Sea. Aelita and Yumi worry about Franz Hopper William, respectively, and Ulrich wonders what the large object they encountered was. Jeremie reveals the object was a Replika created by X.A.N.A. for as of yet unknown purposes. When Jeremie explains he was forced to scale the roof of the dormitories to retrieve the CD, the others laugh at the irony of his poor performance in gym. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Premier voyage. *First time Aelita ride the Skidbladnir, and the first time Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi fighting with their Navskid. *First time The World Network is explored, which is, literally, is a real ocean; with fishes as well. *First appearance of Replika, a virtual world created by X.A.N.A. using Aelita's memory. *In this episode, all of the main characters are shown wearing new outfits after 70 episodes of wearing the same thing. External Links The original episode summary can be found here. Gallery namespace = File category = Maiden Voyage format = allowcachedresults = true ca:Viatge inaugural es:Viaje inaugural fr:Premier voyage gl:Primeira viaxe it:Negli abissi della rete pl:Odcinek 71 "Dziewiczy rejs" pt:Primeira viagem ro:Skidul se scufundă ru:Первое плавание Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Maiden Voyage